Kyūbiko Ga Daisuki
by Asahina Natsuki
Summary: Karin adalah siluman rubah yang harus menunggu majikannya pulang selama 20 tahun. Namun suatu hari datang seorang pemuda yang merupakan generasi selanjutnya dari majikan Karin. Akankah Karin mau menjadi pelayan pemuda itu? / Bad Summary


Kyūbiko Ga Daisuki

Kamichama Karin / Chu © Koge Donbo

Rated : T

Genre : Fantasy . Supernatural

Warning : Gaje, Out Of Character, EYD berantakan, alur kecepatan tinggi, ancur, jelek, susah di mengerti, de el el.

Summary : Karin adalah siluman rubah berekor 9 yang harus tinggal di sebuah kuil dan harus menjadi pelayan dari seorang pendeta bernama Kazuto untuk melupakan masa lalunya yang mengerikan, bersama 2 orang roh suci penunggu kuil tersebut. Suatu hari Kazuto mengatakan bahwa ia akan pergi ke kota sehingga Karin harus menunggu Kazuto kembali ke Kuil hingga 20 tahun lamanya. Namun seorang pemuda datang dan merupakan generasi penerus dari Kazuto, maukah Karin untuk membuat kontrak dengan pemuda ini? Atau Karin akan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kuil? Dan bagaimana jika pemuda itu pergi ke dunia 'lain' hanya untuk menemukan Karin?/Bad Summary.

.

.

Selamat membaca ^^

Don't Like, Don't Read.

.

.

Kyūbiko Ga Daisuki

'Klinting' suara sebuah uang logam ketika memasuki kotak persembahan di sebuah Kuil yang terletak di atas bukit di wilayah Osaka.

'Teng, teng, teng.' Kali ini suara lonceng yang berada di atas kotak persembahan tersebut yang berbunyi menghasilkan suara yang sangat nyaring dan diikuti oleh 3 kali tepukan tangan yang pelan.

'Kamisama tolong berikan jodoh kepada ku untuk tahun ini.' Begitulah doa dari seorang pemuda yang berdoa di Kuil tersebut. Setelah berdoa pemuda itupun pergi meninggalkan Kuil yang terlihat sangat terawat tersebut. Kuil 'Matsu' itulah nama Kuil ini.

"Hah! Satu lagi permohonan jodoh! Pada sore ini." ucap sebuah suara yang berasal dari anak laki-laki sekitar 5 tahunan bersurai blonde, beriris matakan emerald. Sambil melihat kepergian pemuda yang berdoa tadi dari atas pohon. "Iya, apakah mama telah mencatat permohonan tersebut ya?" tanya gadis kecil yang berada di salah satu dahan pohon, berambut hitam pendek dan memiliki mata berwarna coklat. Mereka mengunakan kimono berwarna putih dengan motif lidah api berwarna merah bercampur kuning.

"Yah, lebih baik kita tanyakan langsung!" ujar anak laki-laki yang terbang meninggalkan gadis kecil menuju Kuil. "Matte, Suzune-kun kau meninggalkan aku lagi!" seru gadis kecil yang kesal ditinggal dan terbang menuju Kuil.

Tunggu, anak kecil berada diatas pohon? Ah, itu sudah biasa ne. Tapi mereka bisa TERBANG?

Yupzz, seperti perkiraan kalian mereka bukanlah anak kecil sembarangan. Lebih tepatnya mereka adalah roh suci penunggu Kuil Matsu itu. Mereka yang menjaga dan melindungi Kuil dari para iblis demi manusia yang masih mengingat berdoa entah untuk meminta apa kepada Kamisama.

.

_Back to story_

"Mama apakah mama sudah menulis permohonan pemuda tadi?" tanya Suzune yang terbang duluan ke dalam Kuil kepada seorang gadis berambut brunette tergurai dengan hiasan bunga sakura. Gadis tersebut mengunakan kimono berwarna ungu tua dengan desain kupu-kupu biru yang sangat cantik dan tengah duduk bersimpuh di lantai dengan meja kecil dihadapannya.

'Nyit, nyit.' Tampak telinga rubah coklat gadis tersebut bergerak saat mendengar suara Suzune. "Ya, aku sudah menulisnya. Dan mana Himeka-chan, Suzune-kun?" tanya gadis itu dengan manis sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Ketika gadis itu berdiri tampaklah ekor rubah berwarna coklat sebanyak 9 ekor mengembang di bagian belakangnya.

"Aku disini mama!" jawab gadis kecil berambut hitam yang ternyata bernama Himeka. "Oh, gomen ne Himeka-chan aku tidak melihatmu!" ujar gadis tersebut ramah. Nama gadis tersebut adalah Karin, Hanazono Karin tepatnya. Karin adalah siluman rubah berekor 9 yang telah lama mengabdi di Kuil Matsu ini.

"Dan boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Karin masih dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Tentu saja mama!" jawab Suzune dan Himeka serempak.

"Sejak kapan.." ujar Karin mengantung. Sing, seketika aura disekitar Karin yang tadinya sangat ramah memudar dan berganti dengan aura mematikan. Melihat perubahan aura tersebut Suzune dan Himeka hanya bisa mundur 2 langkah. "Sejak kapan, AKU MENJADI MAMA KALIAN?" bentak Karin kepada 2 anak kecil tersebut. Sebenarnya Suzune dan Himeka tidak bisa masuk dalam kategori anak kecil. Kenapa? Karena umur asli mereka adalah 5 abad. Ckckck,lebih tua dari pada readers ya? Hanya saja mereka adalah makhluk supernatural jadi 5 abad itu setara dengan bocah 5 tahun.

"Tapi, mama selalu merawat kami dengan baik sejak pertama kali mama datang ke Kuil ini." Ujar Himeka sambil berusaha untuk memeluk Karin. "Hn, karena itu kalian memangilku dengan sebutan 'mama'?" tanya Karin dan mengendong Himeka di atas kepalanya. "_Hai_." Seru mereka berdua serempak. "Aku harap kalian untuk memanggilku Karin-nee saja!" gumam Karin.

"Ngomong-ngomong apakah Kazuto-sama sudah kembali?" tanya Karin berjalan menuju halaman Kuil untuk menyapu daun yang mengotori halaman yang tidak terlalu luas itu. "Belum mama!" jawab Himeka terbang turun dari atas kepala Karin. "Apa? Belum?" tanya Karin sekali lagi untuk memastikan dan mendapat angukkan dari Suzune dan Himeka.

"Kazuto-sama, kalau kau kembali akan ku pastikan kau MATI." Ucap Karin dan menyapu daun dengan sangat tidak berprikedaunan (?) "Kau meninggalkan Kuil untuk ku jaga selama 20 tahun dan ini balasanmu?" lanjut Karin sambil melontarkan sumpah serapahnya kepada orang yang bersangkutan. Sampai-sampai daun yang disapu menjadi hancur berkeping-keping dan mengakibatkan Himeka sweatdrop, sedangkan Suzune meminum _ocha_ yang entah darimana datangnya.

.

~(^.^~)~(^.^)~(~^.^)~

.

"Hachi.. Hachi.. Tampaknya ada seseorang yang membicarakan ku!" ujar seorang pria berambut hitam dengan mata coklat yang tengah mengunakan mantel coklat dan topi senada. "Ah, mana mungkin ada yang membicarakan orang aneh sepertimu Ji-san." Jawab pemuda berambut blonde dengan iris mata sapphire yang sangat dingin.

"Yah, terserahmu saja Kazune." Balas pria itu menyeringai dan dapat dilihat bahwa pria itu seperti menempelkan sesuatu di lengan kanan pemuda -Kujyo Kazune- itu.

"Kazune kamu itu seorang yang cepat belajar ya? Ah, kita sudah sampai di rumah ku!" seru pria itu lantang dan segera mengambil koper yang dibawakan Kazune. Readers pasti bingungkan mengapa Kazune membawa koper Kazuto? Tidak, tidak Kazune bukanlah seorang kuli. Baiklah mari kita cari tau.

.

_**Flashback**_** 30 menit yang lalu **_**on**_**.**

"Hah, satu lagi hari yang melelahkan!" ujar Kazune melewatai sebuah taman menuju rumahnya. Di kota -Osaka- ini Kazune hanya tinggal sendiri sedangkan kedua orang tuanya telah lama meninggal.

"AAAA…. TOLONG!" jerit seseorang.

Kazune yang berada di dekat sana segera mencari asal suara. Ketika ia mendekati sumber suara ia melihat seorang pria paru baya sedang tergopoh-gopoh membawa, koper?

'Lelucon apa ini?" tanya Kazune sweardrop.

"Ah, anak muda tolonglah Ji-san. Ji-san lelah sudah berjalan sangat jauh sambil membawa koper ini!" mohon pria itu.

"Tapi itu koper bahkan sangat kecil Ji-san!" jawab Kazune tambah sweatdrop, coba kalian bayangkan jika kalian bertemu orang yang mengatakan lelah membawa koper yang hanya sebesar ransel? Kalian pasti menyangka itu leluconkan?

"Tapi kamu tidak tau seberapa banyak barang yang mampu ku bawa dengan koper inikan?" tanyanya dengan seringai yang mengerikan, jika bisa disamakan seringai itu mirip dengan seringai Mimi penyihir hitam yang ada di 'Donal Duck'. Ok, mulai nglantur -.-"

"Memang apa yang Ji-san bawa?" tanya Kazune sambil berjalan dan membawa koper pria aneh ini -Menurut Kazune-. Dan benar saja koper ini berat.

"Jika aku memberi taukan apa yang ku bawa kau pasti akan pingsan!" ujar pria itu dengan seringai anehnya menurut Kazune.

'GUK.. GUK..' dan kalian tau apa yang terjadi, da arah belakang mereka ada seekor anjing mengejar mereka berdua hingga berputar-putar di sekitar perumahan dan kalian tau apa keselanjutannya.

_**Flashback off.**_

.

"Hah, arigatou Kazune." Ujar Kazuto ramah dan mulai membuka pintu rumahnya.

'Krek' "Iya." Jawab Kazune singkat sambil meregangkan ototnya yang tegang, sampai-sampai tulangnya berbunyi.

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasih ku ini, datanglah ke tempat ini." Ujar Kazuto memberikan selembar kertas yang terdapat suatu alamat. "Untuk apa ini Ji-san?" tanya Kazune bingung.

"Ini tempat ku berikan kepadamu. Jika kau bertemu dengan Karin katakan bahwa kau adalah tuan barunya." Jawab Kazuto lembut.

"Em, arigatou Ji-san!" jawab Kazune dan berjalan menjauh dari rumah itu.

"Dan selamat bersenang-senang." Gumam Kazuto yang hanya dapat ia dengar sendiri.

.

~(^.^~)~(^.^)~(~^.^)~

.

'Gludug… gludug… gludug…'

"Kelihatannya akan turun hujan mama!" ucap Himeka sambil melihat langit yang berwarna abu-abu dari jendela Kuil. "Yah, begitulah." Jawab Karin singkat menghentikan kegiatan menyulamnya dan ikut melihat langit. Sekarang Karin dan Himeka tengah duduk bersantai di teras Kuil sesudah menyapu halaman tadi.

"Un, mama aku lapar!" seru sebuah suara yang berasal dari Suzune.

Twich

"Kita makhluk supernatural mana mungkin membutuhkan makanan, Dobe!" jawab Karin dan terdapat 4 sudut siku-siku di dahinya. "Tapi makanan manusia itu _oishii_ mama." Jawab Suzune dengan jurus pupyy eyes no jutsu (?)

"_Yare-yare,_ aku tidak bisa menahan kalau kau mengunakan tatapan itu!" jawab Karin mengalah dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Sing..

Namun baru setengah jalan menuju dapur Karin dapat merasakan aura yang begitu akrab demikian pula dengan Suzune dan Himeka. "Kazuto-sama." Gumam Karin.

.

~(^.^~)~(^.^)~(~^.^)~

.

_**Di lain tempat di waktu yang sama.**_

"GYAA… KENAPA TURUN HUJAN SEGALA SIH?" jerit Kazune kehujanan. Inginnya segera pulang malah kehujanan *Poor Kazune -.-"

'Apa aku ke Kuil itu saja ya?' batin Kazune melihat sebuah Kuil di atas bukit yang terlihat sangat asri. Lagi pula ada alasan lain bagi Kazune untuk menuju Kuil itu, ia merasa seperti ada yang memanggilnya. Maka tanpa banyak pikir ia berjalan menaiki tangga menuju Kuil itu 'Dari pada kehujanan.' Batinnya lagi meyakinkan dirinya. Sekilas ia melihat nama Kuil itu.

"Kuil Matsu? Artinya Kuil Pinus kan?" gumam Kazune melihat disekitar kuil, benar saja seperti namanya, Kuil ini banyak sekali pohon pinus dan sebuah pohon sakura yang tumbuh di depan Kuil tersebut.

"Kazuto-sama!" seru sebuah suara dan mengakibatkan Kazune hanya berjalan melewatinya. "Aku pasti banyak terguyur hujan!" gumam Kazune dan memangang keningnya.

"Kazuto-sama!" kali ini terdapat lidah-lidah api di sekitar Kazune, jika orang lain orang itu pasti langsung lari terbirit-birit.

"Menyingkirlah!" ucap Kazune dan entah mengapa berjalan masuk menuju Kuil. Didalam Kuilpun tak kalah menakutkan, terdapat kabut di dalam Kuil itu dan menampakkan sesosok gadis berambut brunette dan beriris mata emerald dengan telinga rubah dan 9 ekor rubahnya. Tak lupa gadis itu juga mengenakan Kimono dan membawa kipas berwarna ungu tua dengan motif bunga sakura, siapa lagi kalau bukan Karin.

"Kazuto-sama, kau tau berapa lama kau pergi dan mengurung ku disini?" tanya Karin kepada Kazune. *Ingat Karin dan Kazune belum kenal. "Karena itu MATILAH KAU!" teriak Karin penuh amarah sampai-sampai ia memperlihatkan taring rubahnya. Yah, walau hanya yang sebelah kanan.

(Author : "Karin-chan ompong. ADAW." *Dilempar kipasnya Karin.)

"Aku bukan Kazuto!" jawab Kazune datar ketika kuku Karin yang panjang tinggal 10 cm mendekati wajah mulusnya. "_Hore_? Kau bukan Kazuto-sama?" tanya Karin.

Kowak… Koak burung gagak mengisi kecangunggan dia antara Kazune dan Karin.

"Iya, ia bukan Kazuto-sama!" jawab lidah api yang ternyata Suzune dan Himeka. "Tapi ia memiliki tanda itu." Jawab Karin sekarang mereka bertiga terlihat seperti pemain bola, berdiskusi dengan membuat lingkaran.

'Duk, duk, duk.' Terdengar suara yang berasal dari Kazune yang tengah membersihkan tubuhnya. "Hei, apa kalian penunggu Kuil ini?" tanya Kazune datar dan entah kenapa tidak merasa takut berada di dekat makhluk supernatural. "Aku pernah bertemu hantu yang lebih seram dari kalian bertiga!" lanjutnya menyeringai, namun tetap dicueki oleh mereka bertiga yang masih sibuk diskusi.

"Jika ia pendeta baru disini berati aku bebaskan?" tanya Karin dan mendapat anggukan dari Suzune dan Himeka.

"_Sumimasen_, siapa kau bocah?" tanya Karin dan mengembangkan kipas yang sedari tadi di tangannya dan menutupi mulutnya yang berbicara.

"Kazune, Kujyo Kazune. Dan siapa yang kau pangil bocah?" jawab + tanya Kazune.

"Kaulah." Jawab Karin innocent.

"Apa kau sadar kalau kita seumuran?" tanya Kazune dengan nada datar ciri khasnya.

"Kamu paling berumur 15-an kan?" tanya Karin balik dan mendapat anggukan dari Kazune. "Nah, itu berarti kamu lebih kecil dari ku JAUH. Karena aku berusia lebih dari 15 abad." Jawab Karin dan melihat Kazune yang sama sekali TIDAK terkejut. "Kau tidak terkejut?" tanya Karin bingung. "Kenapa aku harus terkejut?" tanya Kazune balik.

"Ah, tidak kenapa. Tapi darimana kau mendapat tanda itu? Apakah ada seorang pria yang membarikannya?" tanya Suzune sekarang sambil menunjuk lengan kanan Kazune. "Hn." Jawab Kazune singkat.

"Ah, berati kamu sudah di berikan pelajaran singkat menjadi pendeta Kuil dan cara untuk mengabulkan permohonan dan cara untuk mengusir roh jahatkan?" tanya Karin bertubi-tubi dan hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan kecil karena seingat Kazune Ji-san aneh itu bernama Kazuto dan dari tadi mengoceh ini-itu tentang pendeta. Tapi Kazune tetap memperhatikan.

"Ah, pantas ia memengang lengan ku, sesudah itu lenganku seperti menyerap sesuatu. Aih, aku dimanfaakan. Dan lagi ia mengoceh sesuatu yang ku sangka tak penting, ternyata ini maksudnya 'Kau cepat mengerti.' nya itu" gumam Kazune pelan dan hanya ia yang dapat mendengarnya setelah menyadari situasi.

"YAY, AKHIRNYA AKU BEBAS DARI SINI!" jerit Karin senang. "Tapi mama! Itu berarti mama harus melayani generasi selanjutnya yaitu Kazune-sama!" jawab Himeka dan menarik kimono Karin. "Ya, kau benar." Jawab Karin sedih.

"Tapi dia tidak tau cara untuk membuat kontrak! Jaa ne!" seru Karin riang kembali dan seketika badannya mengeluarkan api berwarna biru campur hijau. Ketika api itu hilang ia pun juga ikut menghilang, dan ruangan yang tadinya penuh dengan kabut itupun juga menghilang memperlihatkan ruangan yang sangat luas.

"Kemana perginya gadis aneh itu?" tanya Kazune sweatdrop bersama Suzune dan Himeka.

.

.

Tsuzuku

.

.

Yay~ Fanfic baru. Gomen ne minna, 'Angel vs Demons' saja belum selesai tapi sudah buat yang baru T^T Salahkan guru-guru yang memberikan banyak sekali tugas. Ini saja buatnya pas pelajaran TIK dan sembunyi-sembunyi lagi (Jangan ditiru, tindakan yang tak terpuji.) dan lagi satu Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari anime '_Kamisama HajimemashitaI_' Dan drama Korea '_My Girlfriend Is Gumiho_' jadi, bisa dibayangkan kalau ide Fanficnya pasaran -.-" Yah, malah jadi curhat. Pokoknya bagi readers maupun author-senpai tolong

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
